To Save Them
by reader713
Summary: Two children named Haku and Aisha have joined the IY. Only, what are they not telling? Can they be trusted? What mistake are they trying to keep from happening? Who are they really? And what are they not telling? Discontinued for now
1. Default Chapter

Prologue:

_The afternoon sun shone upon the abandoned well. The voices began to emerge from within it._

"_Why are you here? It's too dangerous."_

"_It's as dangerous for you. Besides, someone needs to keep an eye on you; and keep you out of trouble."_

"_Shut up and get off me"_

"_Besides, I can't go home until you do. And I'll only be quiet if you promise to not try to leave me behind. We're friends remember? And what if something happens to you?"_

"_Fine, I promise not to. But this isn't fair."_

"_Neither is what happened to them. Now, according to uncle, they should be around here somewhere."_

"_I know, they're up ahead. I can sense them."_

"_Really? Fine, you lead."_

"_Do you think they'll listen to us, or help us?"_

"_I don't know, but I sure hope so. Kila, you stay here. We don't want to appear to suspicious."_

_Two figures hoisted themselves out of the well. They disappeared into the looming forest. A small cat curled up on the well's edge. It yawned, then began to sleep._

Chapter One: The Rescue:

"Sit!" Kagome screamed at the annoying dog-demon a few feet away.

As usual, Inu-Yasha fell on his face, muttering curses "you stupid girl" he spat angrily.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit" she screamed angrily "I'm going for a walk" she announced.

The other three looked up from their discussion.

"Do you want some company?" Sango asked worriedly. Kagome's face presently resembled a thundercloud.

"No thanks. I need to think"

"Don't go too far. It'll be dark soon" Sango advised. She smacked Miroku on the head because his hand was too close to her body for comfort.

"I won't" Kagome promised angrily, flinging her hair out of her face.

"Wench" Inu-Yasha muttered.

"Sit"

-------------------------------------

Presently, the human girl wished that she had accepted Sango's offer. She was being chased by a strange demon.

"Inu-Yasha, help" she cried "Sango, Miroku."

She tripped, and the demon loomed over her.

"Help" she screamed.

"Demon Begone" a voice yelled. An arrow flew to hit the demon, shattering it into a million pieces "Exorcise"

Two figures stood at the forest's edge. One held a bow.

"Are you okay?" one asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, who are you?"


	2. Meeting Haku and Aisha

Chapter Two: The Meeting:

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango demanded, running up to the girl with Inu-Yasha and Miroku.

It was then that she realized that her friend wasn't alone.

"I'm fine" Kagome assured them.

"Wench, you could have been injured" Inu-Yasha yelled at her.

Kagome's face darkened "sit!" she yelled.

"You shouldn't have worried" a cold voice said suddenly, it was one of the strangers "the only reason she was being chased was because she ran. We call it a 'Bully Demon'. Most likely it would have run off the moment it saw you. Or, if she looked at it. Or, since she's a priestess, if she touched it. Or even if it hurt it's toe. So you needn't have worried about Kagome's safety Inu-Yasha, she was in no danger."

"How did you know our names?" Inu-Yasha demanded suspiciously.

The other stranger sighed "Inu-Yasha is a demon name, and you're the only demon here" he explained "Sango, the only other female called out Kagome's name." He shot a warning glance at his companion, who shrugged.

"Who are you?" Miroku demanded, striding forward to stare at the two strangers "are you another two of Naraku's children? Here to avenge his defeat?"

"Of course not" one snorted.

The other sighed "I'm Haku, she's Aisha" he explained.

The other four stared at his companion. She was a girl?

"We're just wandering around, searching for anything." he went on.

"For treasure" Aisha interrupted forcefully.

She had straight black hair with seven white streaks running through it. Her face was stubbornly set and her eyes were a strange dark-amber. Her hair had been tightly pulled back and tied up, which gave her the appearance of having short hair. Besides her bow and arrows she had no other visible weapon. She had a long-sleeved gray shirt that covered her neck and was wearing a pair of dark pants. Though Sango noticed the odd bulges in her and her friend's bags. So it was likely that they had more.

"Treasure, really, where?" Miroku asked, immediately excited.

"We don't know" the girl snapped "that's why we're searching for it."

"Aisha, be polite" her friend chided "just ignore Aisha" he said pleasantly "she's just tired, even though she won't admit it."

Her had an easy-going expression that was as quick to smile as Aisha's was to frown. He had black hair and dark colored eyes. Though, his black hair seemed to be a bit lighter that Aisha's. He wore a sleeve-less white top and tight fitting dark pants. He had bandages covering half-way up both arms. The only visible weapon he carried was a sword that hung at his waist.

"How old are you?" Kagome asked, curious. She was standing slightly behind Inu-Yasha. The both of them seemed familiar.

"None of your business" Aisha snapped.

Haku's expression became slightly strained "I'm fifteen, she's thirteen. You'll have to forgive her manners, we've been alone for a while."

"It's getting late" Sango said suddenly "we should hurry up and find a good place to camp."

"About three miles from here, there's a nice place next to a river. It's protected by an overhanging rock. And there are no demons around" Aisha commented, pointing north "just in case if you were wondering" she explained.

"Thanks" Kagome said cheerfully "would you two like to come with us?" she offered. Inu-Yasha growled.

"Yeah," Haku smiled slightly "that would be nice, if you four don't mind of course."


	3. Eavesdropping

Chapter Three: Eavesdropping:

It was the voices that woke Inu-Yasha from his sleep. He hadn't trusted those two. Kagome thought that they were wonderful though.

The girl had constantly glared at him. She had seemed to like Kagome though. The boy had appeared to be fascinated with Sango and Miroku. He had asked them about being a Demon Exterminator and a monk.

Both the children hadn't talked about themselves. They had acted wary and avoided all personal questions; it was almost as if they were hiding something.

He then heard the voices that had woken him. It sounded as if the two children were arguing about something.

"How dare the monk suspect us of being one of Naraku's offspring" Aisha snapped.

"Aisha, calm down" Haku said soothingly "or else we'll be heard, and he didn't mean it that way; they're just careful."

"Don't you dare protect him" Aisha protested, but more quietly this time "you know how much I hate Naraku and his children. They killed our parents. I'm going to kill him."

"Well, we have proof. You're mother depended on your father for everything."

"No she didn't, they're all lies. And anyways, my parents loved each other. I know it."

"Aisha, I'm also dealing with disappointments" Haku said dryly "and remember that we aren't supposed to talk about that."

"I guess I'm overreacting. I'm just really tired. I've gotten into the habit of being too afraid to sleep. Do you think that he understands?"

"I'm sure he does. Why don't you rest, I'll keep watch; I sure that we'll have lots of fun tomorrow. We can do things that we normally can't."

"You're right. Do you think that we can stop them from making the mistake?"

"Definitely, but not if we don't sleep. And if we don't, we'll try again. Now go to sleep"

Aisha yawned "good idea. 'Night Haku"

Later during the night, Inu-Yasha was still awake. As he lay there, he wondered about what he had heard. Who were Aisha and Haku really? What was the mistake they were

trying to keep from being made? And what were they trying so hard to hide?


	4. The Visitor

Chapter Four: The Visitor:

"Greetings child of Naraku" the figure called "Hail Nara, greatest of all demons."

Nara sighed heavily "who are you?" he demanded "what do you want? Speak quickly or I will have to kill you."

"My name is Aran. I came through the well."

"The Bone-eater's well?" Nara's attention was caught "from which the girl Kagome comes through?"

"Yes, I come from another time."

"Why are you here then?"

"I require your assistance. Two from my time have come here. They seek to change."

"How can I tell that you are not lying?"

Aran smiled "I am Aran"

Nara's expression became that of understanding "who are you here for?"

"Two children, their names are…"


	5. The Killer

Chapter Five: The Killer:

Inu-Yasha was surprised to find Aisha and Haku awake before him. As he woke, he heard frantic whispering.

"How can he be here, him?" Haku demanded.

"I don't know, most likely he got some of our hair in one of the fights so that he could track us."

"So you sense him?"

"Of course I do, do you think that I would cause a false alarm like this?"

"I think I sense him too. Damn. How many others followed us?"

"Idiot, he'll only come if we need his help."

"Yes, but he always makes me feel like a fool."

"Are you jealous?"

"Be quiet. Inu-Yasha can hear us, he's awake now"

Inu-Yasha glared suspiciously at the two now-silent children. Haku looked back at him nervously, but Aisha's eyes held no uncertainty.

"Good morning" Haku greeted cheerfully after a few moments of silence "did you sleep well?"

Before Inu-Yasha could reply, the others began to wake.

"Make me some food" Inu-Yasha demanded, crouching in front of Kagome.

"Sit" the human girl murmured sleepily, not yet awake. Inu-Yasha fell flat on his face, muttering curses into the ground.

A slight smile fluttered across Aisha's face. Haku gave her a quick glance, worry faded as she covered her mouth.

Once she was completely awake, Kagome prepared their breakfast out of her supply of noodles. Both Haku and Aisha seemed pleased with the offering.

"I'm curious, what weapons do you use?" Sango asked, smacking Miroku on the head for his hand that had 'accidentally' touched her.

"I use the bow and arrows" Aisha said tonelessly "but I mostly use daggers, I like them better. My sword was broken many years ago, they are crafted from it"

"I mostly use the sword" Haku admitted "my favorite weapon is one that I made for myself. I use a lot of weapons. Both of us are mostly self-taught."

"You're pretty good with the bow" Kagome told the younger girl, smiling "you're better than I am. I'll bet that you're as good as Kikyo too"

"Kikyo?" Aisha appeared startled.

"She's a priestess…" Kagome began the explanation.

"I know about Kikyo" Aisha interrupted, waving a hand "I've heard about her, there are many stories. I was just startled, that's all"

"Who are your parents" Miroku asked. Aisha and Haku seemed very familiar "you two look very familiar. What say you Inu-Yasha?"

"Feh" Inu-Yasha muttered, not-caring.

"They were killed" Haku said "we're searching for their murderer"

"Who killed them?" Sango asked.

Everyone else was struck by how familiar Haku looked right then.

"Nara" Aisha said harshly, everyone turned to stare at her "Nara, last child of Naraku"

_To my readers: Please review! I want to know what you think._


	6. The Explanation

Chapter Six: The Explanation:

"We hadn't been there" Haku explained "so we don't know exactly how he killed them. At least" he amended "I don't" he shot a glance at Aisha, who had a very strange expression on her face.

"I prefer not to remember the details, I don't really remember them myself" she admitted "all I remember is seeing him break my father's sword. I made my daggers from its pieces."

"He killed my parents as well" Haku finished "our families had been close friends. We were found and watched after. Then, a few days ago, we set out to find Nara" he went on "How did you get so far?" Kagome asked.

"We got sent here" Haku said slowly "we don't really understand how"

Aisha stared at Inu-Yasha, her eyes daring him to speak.

"So you're searching for Nara?" Kagome asked.

"Yes" Aisha said, then added viciously "and when we find him, I'll kill him."


End file.
